


a place called home

by kontent



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Child Neglect, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Parent-Child Relationship, in a way it's really just an interpretation of the drakes and tim's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: He wanders the halls, and there is barely a trace of him.
Relationships: Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake
Kudos: 16





	a place called home

He wanders the halls, and there is barely a trace of him.

The walls are tastefully inoffensive, no photographs, only pictures that should be in a museum, landscapes and portraits of forgotten places and dead people.

Vases on shelves, vitrines filled with archaeological findings, broken off pieces of glass and clay and marble.

Most of them his parents found themselves, dug them from the dirt with careful hands, saving the pieces of civilizations long gone for memory.

His home is a mausoleum to the almost-forgotten things in the world, so maybe it’s only fair that Tim is here with them.


End file.
